


Like Lightning Striking In A Storm

by Captainshield



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Coming Untouched, Embarrassment, M/M, Mild Embarrassment, Multi, Peter is a slut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, peter parker x everybody, thor'slightening, winterspider main relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:21:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25783543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captainshield/pseuds/Captainshield
Summary: Peter thinks it's just a harmless drive home to Tony's manor. Spoiler alert, it's not.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes/Thor, Peter Parker/Steve Rogers, Peter Parker/Thor, Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 13
Kudos: 310





	Like Lightning Striking In A Storm

**Author's Note:**

> I'm posting this at like midnight so apologies if its terrible and has poor grammar. This idea might turn into more chapters and possibly inspire me for bingo so if you like it and want more let me know <3

Peter was slumped in the middle seat between Thor and Bucky in one of Tony’s overpriced and far too small sports cars. He was slouched so low his chin was almost to his chest and his knees knocked against the middle console in front of him. The rest of the team were murmuring quietly about the training session they’d just completed at S.H.I.E.L.D, and Peter was tired enough that he could barely distinguish who was talking. The low rumble of Bucky’s voice beside him was calm and familiar, Thor’s reply was less familiar and not nearly as quiet but comforting all the same. Peter resented the fact that he was squashed up in between the two impossible broad men and Peter knew he was the smallest but he resented it all the same.

His eyes drifted to the traffic moving fast around them, and he slumped further, legs falling apart more comfortably, knocking lightly into the muscular thigh of Bucky on his right and Thor on his left as his hands fell loose on his lap. The lulling movement of the car under Steve’s steady control was relaxing, he moved on and off the gas with inhuman ease, effortless to the point that It barely felt like moving. 

Peter jerked upright suddenly, his body wrenched rigid in reaction to a hard pulse in his cock. His mouth dropped open in surprised confusion. It was almost as if his cock moved on its own accord, there was no arousal floating around anywhere in his brain prior to the twitch. Even sitting there now his cock was not even close to hard. He looked up to his left in the hopes that only Bucky had noticed the way he’d sat up. Peter was relieved to see Thor was looking out the car window and Bucky was looking at Peter with his head tilted and eyebrows furrowed.

Peter smiled at Bucky to quell his confusion and went back to watching out the front window. Steve merged in and out of traffic easily with Tony talking his ear off and some old band playing on the radio. Things were normal, there was no Spidey Sense humming under his skin, just his cock giving an involuntary twitch. In his mind Peter had brushed it off as a twitch to keep him awake. He had been drifting off and instead of the sensation of falling that usually accompanied sitting up and falling asleep it had rerouted to his cock. It was effective but not ideal. Maybe it was his subconscious telling him that when they get back to Tony’s manor he should blow off some steam. Peter was sure Bucky wouldn’t say no.

When it happened again it was longer, a sharp vibrating sensation that shot from the base of the underside of his cock to the tip. Peter bit down hard on his lower lip to keep from crying out. He adjusted his hands in his lap to hide how his cock has gone half-chub in his sweatpants. Bucky wasn’t looking at him again despite the fact he had jerked up against the seat belt at the sensation. 

It was only another half a minute until it happened again. A slow vibration circled the base of his cock and moved up to the tip and back down, like somebody had a circular vibrator around his cock. It punched a gasp from his mouth and he watched with horror as Bucky and Thor both turned to look at him.

Peter prayed that his hands were covering where his fully hard cock was pressing up against his sweatpants and mumbled out “sorry, uh, think the adrenaline is still wearing off”. 

Thor smiled softly and turned back to watching life outside the tinted window and Bucky was giving him a calculating look, like he didn’t believe him. Peter felt his cheeks heat under the scrutiny. He  _ had _ something to hide and Bucky was the most observant person Peter had ever met. Sure his boyfriend wasn’t going to be mad at his arousal but it was embarrassing that it was happening in a car full of their team. 

Bucky was still looking at him when it happened again. It was much longer and Peter’s eyes flew shut, the intense feeling shot up and down his cock, feeling like a ghost of somebody’s hand. Peter's hips bucked up of their own accord into the sensation and his heart was beating so fast and loudly in his chest. He was afraid to open his eyes when it finally stopped because he knew the two men were going to be looking at him, there was no way it had gone unnoticed. 

“Peter, what's wrong?” Bucky asked, quiet, urgent.

“Is there something wrong?” Steve piped up from the front, oblivious to the situation but with his hearing able to catch the murmured words. 

Peter’s eyes widened “No everything is fine!” he scrambled loudly to try cut off the concern before the sensation happened again with them all watching. 

Steve asked Tony to turn the radio down anyway, just in case, like he’d be able to hear something bad happen. Peter gulped, he needed to keep quiet if it happened again. 

Peter barely had a chance to recover when a hot pulse shot up his cock again and he gasped embarrassingly unable to hold it back.

“Peter?” Thor asked, worry evident in his voice. Tony had turned in his seat to look at the commotion and Peter felt his cheeks pinken. In the quiet his gasp had been audible to everyone. They all thought there was something wrong with him, and were concerned he was in pain judging by the various sets of unhappy eyebrows on his team mates faces. 

“Sorry uh, it’s nothing, i’m just jittery” Peter told them with hot cheeks. What was wrong with him!

“Peter do you need me to stop? I can pull o-”

Peter cut Steve off with a rushed “no that’s not necessary” to speed up the process of getting to the manor, but there was an edge to his voice that caused confused looks. Steve’s eyes darted up to flick between the rear view mirror where he could see Peter and concentration on the road. Tony was looking through the middle between Thor and Bucky to where Peter was starting to sweat and Thor and Bucky had not taken their eyes off him.

“I’d really just like a nice hot showerrrr” his voice broke off into a stuttered groan as the feeling in his cock pulsed up towards the head, down the shaft, deep in his belly where arousal twisted and then it focused on the tip of his cock, the sensitive head that always made Peter whimper.

“Peter?” Tony’s asked and it sounded less concerned and more confused. 

His cock started pulsing again, like some kinda electricity, fuzzy sparking that was more stimulating than Peter had ever felt on his cock. It almost feels like static electricity.  _ Like lightning striking in a storm.  _

Peter managed to open his eyes and turn his head to look at Thor, who was already watching him intently, much like Bucky. “Thor, are you-” he couldn't even finish the sentence as Thor smirked and the sensation surrounding Peter’s cock grew more intense. Rivets of electricity shot up and down his cock, fast and strong and Peter knew it was Thor. 

“Please” Peter pleaded desperately, not knowing if it was out of embarrassment and desire for it to stop, or to encourage him to keep it going. His partner was sitting right next to him while Thor played with electric stimulation on Peter’s cock. It felt sneaky and dirty but he couldn't deny how good it felt.

“What’s going on?” Steve demanded, his voice urgent. 

“Thor’s playing with Peter’s cock” Bucky spoke loudly and it felt like all the air had been sucked out of the car. Steve’s eyes jerked back up to the mirror to look at the three of them in the back. He could see very faint sparks running over Thor’s hands, and how Peter seemed to be squirming in time with them and understanding hit him sending pools of heat to his belly.

Thor gave Peter a reprieve long enough so that what Bucky said had processed in his brain. This was Bucky’s idea, Bucky had somehow orchestrated this whole situation, they all knew he was incredibly turned on and his cock was straining under his clothes. 

“Peter, baby, you like it? You like the way Thor is taking care of you?” Bucky asked, a smirk on his face like he knew the answer wouldn't be anything but yes.

“Bucky i-” Peter couldn't even string together what he wanted to say because, yes they’d talked about his lust for older men, his fantasy for  _ multiple _ older men, strong, powerful, commanding, to watch him and take him apart under their expert hands, but he’d never imagined it happening. 

“Everyone knows how rock hard your cock is in your pants, heard you moan. Are you embarrassed?” Bucky asked, voice low but also teasing. It swirled arousal low in Peter’s belly. 

“Yeah” Peter answered breathlessly, looking around at the four men watching him. It was heady, all their attention on him, their eyes all dark and seat belts holding them back.

“You want Thor to stop? Want Stevie and Tony to pretend none of this happened?” Bucky questioned, but he had a knowing look on his face, even before Peter let out a firm “no.”

“Let him  _ really  _ have it Thor.”

Peter bucked up hard in his seat, the seat belt pressed down on his belly making his arousal twist. His head tipped back against the seat and hands fell to either side of his legs to grip the fantastic thighs of Bucky and Thor.

Thor forced lighting up Peter’s urethra, and then back down, focusing on the head and then down the shaft. Peter let out a broken moan that had Tony swearing loudly from the front seat.

The sound of Tony’s swear reminded Peter who he was in the presence of and arousal swiveled like a hot knife in his gut. The clever twisting motions Thor was creating around Peters cock felt even better somehow, with all their attention.

“I’m going to crash if I can't stop soon” Steve told them all, his voice lower than Peter had ever heard it. It reiterated how all their eyes were on him, with his mouth open in a silent moan and his body trembling at the onslaught of lightning. 

“Better make this fast then” Bucky grinned. Peter could hear the playful smile in his partner's voice and when he opened his eyes he saw the delighted smile on Bucky's face.

Thor’s eyes suddenly lit up in an unearthly blue, capturing his whole eye and the feeling increased in intensity. It was on the cusp of pain and pleasure and Peter cried out at it. “Oh, shit, Thor, Buck-” his voice was  _ wrecked _ . Every nerve and fiber in his body was singing. 

Bucky’s voice was smooth as butter when he growled out “C'mon Pete, all eyes on you. Gonna show them how pretty you look when you come?” 

Peter got a particularly well aimed jolt on the sensitive head of his cock and that combined with his partners words had him coming hard. He choked out a moan as his body writhed, hands clutched onto the thighs of the men beside him tightly as his hips thrust up into the air, desperately riding his orgasm out with Thor’s lightning encouraging him.

Peter sagged back into the seat and looked up at the other members of the team. Four pairs of hungry eyes were staring back at him and he shivered. 

“That was the hottest thing I have ever seen” Steve told them all, sounding a little dumbfounded.

“Thor can I be next?” Tony quipped. 

Bucky leant over Peter to capture Thor in a filthy kiss, tongue visible where their lips met, a  _ ‘thank you’ _ if Peter ever saw one. If he hadn’t just come, watching them together would have made him stiff as a board. 

“Say thank you” Bucky chided Peter.

“Thank you Thor,” Peter told him genuinely as the car slowed to a stop. Peter looked up and realised they were back at the manor. Thor smiled and winked at him and Peter couldn't help the automatic smile back. 

Peter watched them all get out of the car, boneless in the middle seat with a huge wet patch soaking the front of his trousers. 

Bucky had a devious twinkle in his eye when he reached out a hand to Peter who took it gratefully. He let Bucky steady him as he climbed out. 

Thor, Steve and Tony were waiting for them with noticeable tents in their trousers and Peter blushed. Their eyes trailed down his body to where his come has darkened his trousers and Peter loved the embarrassment that came with it. They’d all seen him come, there was the obvious evidence and now he could see their responses to him. 

“Would you like to fulfill the next part of your fantasy Peter?” Bucky whispered in Peter’s ear.

“Please.”


End file.
